


[Podfic] Closer

by dodificus



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Cunnilingus, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into their relationship, Callie and Erica get closer than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



**Length:** 9:26  
 **Format:** mp3  & m4b  
 **File Size:** 10.2 MB (mp3) | 4.2 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3201003021.zip) | [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201003012.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted on 2nd March 2010 [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/76271.html) at Dreamwidth Amplificathon


End file.
